


Words Filled With Love and Luck

by esmeblaise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disabled Character, First words your soulmate will say to you appear on your skin, Fluff, M/M, Mute Dave, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has always been unlucky, the only thing lucky about him is the fact that his words include a name. But even then, how will he be sure "John" is his, when he can't say anything back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Filled With Love and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a writer but when I woke up this story was in my head and it was too cute not too write down.

All your life you had been incredibly unlucky.  
Your parents died when you were little, leaving you in the care of your older brother Dirk, and while he tried his best he was definitely not the parent of the year. You had hand-me-down clothes, little food, and were constantly traumatized by your siblings love of puppets.  
The real deal breaker was when you were five years old and went mute.  
It wasn't even a cool story, you had simply become sick and it screwed up your vocal cords. Medicine was years behind so you had little hope of regaining your voice (especially considering how poor you were) so you did what you always did: accept you’re terrible lot in life.  
The only thing about you that seemed remotely lucky was your words.

_“I love you're music! Are you new here? My name is John.”_

For one you had them, and that meant you had a soul-mate, for another; you had a name. True “John” was a rather common name, but it was still better than most people got. You're friend Rose got a simple “Hello” and nothing else, and Eridan had no words at all. Still, you decided to be careful and not show off your music too much.  
But of course, life had different plans.  
When Bro broke his hand you had no choice but to step in and dj at his nightclub. At first you were afraid that every John in the place would come up and introduce himself, but you quickly learned that if anyone did talk to you, it was just to request a song.  
So you spent each night spinning disks and nodding your head to the beat. Everything seemed perfectly fine, great in fact. For once talking wasn't a job requirement.  
You were a third of a way through the night when you heard it.

“I love you're music! Are you new here? My name is John.”

At first you thought you were hearing things, but nope, there he was. Dark hair and tan skin with the bluest eyes you had ever seen. You hoped to god that he was the one because you couldn't imagine anyone better.  
You realized too late that he was still waiting for you to respond so you quickly pulled out your notepad.  
‘Ok big moment here Dave’  
_“sup i think you might be my soulmate”_  
John stared at your notepad for a moment before looking back up at you with gleaming eyes, “Really? Quick say something so we’ll know for sure!”  
Your heart dropped.  
_“you have words?”_  
“Um, yes?”  
_“and they’re not,:”_ You drew an arrow too _“sup i think you might be my soulmate”_  
“Um, no…” His smile fell and you were left with a frown that looked wrong on his (perfect) face.  
“oh”  
John looked confused, “Um what’s going on?”  
_“im mute”_  
“Oh so that’s why…” He looked down and you wished you could say something to make him feel better. Or something at all. Instead you turned back to your turntables.  
John must have been able to tell you were disappointed because he stayed with you until the club closed, carrying on conversation for the both of you. And the end of the night he said he liked talking to you (Which you found absurd because you had barely responded to him for the last two hours) and gave you his number.  
It took you three days, a mountain of boredom, and an hour of Rose’s harassing (fucking witch) for you to actually contact him.

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist  
TG: sup  
TG: its dave  
TG: from the nightclub  
EB: oh hi dave! I was wondering when you would text me!  
TG: yeah had to keep the lovely egberts waiting on the edge of their seat  
TG: make them wait for the cool kids to come and sweep them off their feet so they go ‘oh daaaave if only you were my soulmate and not some other much less amazing loser’

You thank god Rose will never read this, she would have a field day.

EB: so you admit you’re a loser?  
TG: what no  
TG: im the opposite of a loser  
TG: even with my defective vocal cords im still the coolest son of bitch to ever exist  
TG: you should feel lucky to have even made contact with someone as unloserly as me egbert  
TG: its like a bigfoot sighting  
EB: hmm i'm sure that's true  
EB: it was nice talking to you again but i have to go, college papers aren't gonna write themselves!  
EB: bye dave!

ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead

For the next few months you continued to chat with John. You learned he was majoring in biology and wanted to become a doctor, he had a terrible taste in movies (though it was much better than when he was a child) and he loved pranks.  
You even became friends with his sister Jade whose soulmate was her dog and she couldn’t be happier about it.

GG: you should really tell him  
TG: why  
TG: he obviously has his own soulmate out there and its not me  
TG: soon as he finds them hell probably forget all about me  
GG: thats seriously doubtful dave :/  
TG: yeah im a pessimist  
GG: but im serious! he likes you!  
TG: egbert likes everybody  
GG: daaaaave  
TG: thats my name dont wear it out  
GG: *siiiiiiiiigh*

It was easy to be friends with John, and in no time at all he was the closest person to you. He easily saw past your cool kid facade and was always able to tell what you were thinking. He helped you when you didn’t think you needed help and was there when you needed someone. The mere possibility of anyone else being your soulmate disappeared when you graduated from film school and he gave you a huge bunch of flowers that promptly sprayed water in your face. You decided that even though you weren’t his soulmate, he would always be yours. And you were fine with it.  
Because even with your terrible luck, you still found him.  
And when John was with you, your luck didn’t seem as bad. You got your first big break, you made an award winning ironically terrible movie, you moved into a mansion.  
And when medicine finally caught up, you actually had enough money to get your voice repaired.  
The surgery was long, painful, and drug filled. But you knew exactly who you wanted to hear your voice first.  
Bro understood of course, he usually did, and when John walked in you knew it was the right decision.  
You were positive when you opened your mouth and words actually came out.  
Your voice was scratchy and it hurt like hell but when John started to cry and held you tight you were happier than ever.  
He told you that he had always hoped it was you, every since he had first heard your music all those years ago.  
He told you that he always knew you would be the only person to ever say _“I love you”_ before anything else.  
If being friends with john was easy then dating him was a breeze, you were made for each other after all, and when you got down on one knee and he said yes, you were sure it was the happiest moment of your life.  
You were wrong of course, the happiest moment of your life was when John said “I do”  
And when a few years later you met your daughter, you made sure to tell little Casey that you loved her.  
You guess you weren’t that unlucky after all.


End file.
